Uncorrupted
by TheCrazyStory
Summary: Chapter Three, Forgotten. Jasper has become uncorrupted, but what does that mean for the Crystal Gems? A bunch of One-Shots of a recently Uncorrupted Jasper and Steven. Important A/N in Chapter 3!
1. Uncorrupted

**My hand slipped during The Summer of Steven. I couldn't help myself and I wanted to see if this would be good. Just a single one-shot for now, but I guess you can all it a prediction! I really hope Jasper becomes un-corrupted, but I left out the part how Steven does it, so it can be left to interpretation.**

 **Please Read and Criticize! Helpful reviews are great.**

 **Hope you guys Enjoy!**

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Characters:Jasper and Steven**_

 _ **Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar**_

 _ **Trigger Warnings: None**_

* * *

Jasper had little idea on what was going on. She knew that Rose, with a look of terror on their face-after she proclaimed that…this was her home. What Rose did to HER planet-what ROSE did to HER DIAMOND. She gasped as she looked up, to see Rose, in the pitiful state that she was in. The state called, Steven, was giving her a small smile. "What do you want NOW?"

"I-I was just trying to heal you!"

"Heal me?" Jasper hissed as she started to get up, if not shakily.

"Y-Yeah! You were this huge corrupted monster, and I healed you!"

"Why? Why would you do that?" Jasper tried to lung at them, only to fall back onto the ground. "Why, why would you help your enemy Rose? To see me suffer?"

"No! I'm not like my mom. I'm…only half of what she is." He looked down, holding the bottom of his shirt. "But, I do know that I can be better than her." He declared as he got closer. Jasper inched away, before noticing her surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" She growled, looking over at Steven. "Why was I put here?"

"B-because all these gems are corrupted!" He sputtered. "You were as well, then I helped you! Please, you have to believe me!" He came closer over to Jasper, she just backed up more.

"WHY DID YOU HELP ME?" Jasper screamed at Steven, causing him to falter, only to have him to take a deep breath and shout back.

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN BE GREAT AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYONE!" Jasper just started at them, as if they were a new type of gem. "WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT, I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO GO RIGHT. I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO UN-CORRUPT YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO BACK DOWN THAT PATH, PLEASE."

"Why would you even care?" Jasper finally said, after a long pause. "You destroyed my diamond, my colony, my home…" Jasper started to shake softly, whispering. "You destroyed everything for me."

"No, I didn't. My mom saw the beauty of this world."

"What beauty?" Jasper then hissed as she tried to get up again, still weak from being corrupted. "All I've known is destruction and war and-"

"Then let's change that." Steven said, holding out his hand again. "Let's stop the destruction and the pain together."


	2. Me Too

**Since you guys really liked the last fic, I decided to at least write a small, mini-chapter for you guys. Sorry for no cover art though, I would like permission from an artist or made it myself (unlikely.) So, for now, I'll create a new, small chapter dealing with Steven and Jasper. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Rated K**

 **Charters: Steven and Jasper**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Me too...**_

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Steven smiled as he tugged Jasper over to the mountains. "I'll finally get to show you the mountains with out Pearl...or Garnet...or Amethyst...or Lapis-"

"I get it." She said, sighing as she allowed Steven to take her to a mountainous area. "Why are we going up here any way?"

"I wanted to show you how beautiful Earth is! All you've been able to see from the inside of the temple and the barn...well sorta the barn. You haven't seen anything yet!" He smiled as she groaned. She could destroy this tiny version of Rose Quartz right now and nobody would know. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want too. The tiny version of Rose was rather entertaining. She was just waiting for all for this to fail.

The trip up was interesting, to say the least. Steven had fallen into a stream and started to be carried away. Jasper had to jump into after him in order to save him. They had nearly slid off the mountain if it wasn't for Jasper to grab them and get them to safety, then Steven saved them from huge bolder with his shield before it fell on them, and now it was raining and they were stuck in a small cave. "I'm sorry Jasper," Steven said, after some silence. "I wanted to show you the beauty of the earth! Not get into trouble or anything like that..." He looked away before Jasper could say anything. She felt kinda bad for the Quartz. He was, to be honest, like her at once point. Young and eager to see the world, as if it was new. Only to be disappointed when reality hit them. Not everything can go right.

"Cheer up, I'm it'll be fine." She gruffly said, looking over with a smirk. "This is nothin'."

"But..." Steven sighed, "I wanted to show you what's at top of the mountain..." Jasper sighed as she watched the young Quartz sulk. This was nothing like Rose, but was a good thing. Steven had shown to be weaker than Rose, yes, but he's shown that he was still a Quartz soldier on how well he fought on the battle field. Defect or not, he's proven himself to her at least. She, also, kinda owe him for getting her out of that bubble.

"Trust me, I've been through worst weather on the battle field!"

"How so?" Jasper puffed up her chest proudly.

"I've been through snow mixed with ash, the fire burning while the whistling of the wind warned us of the on coming storm, the booming noise in the distance. We didn't know if it was our Diamond or the storm, but we knew it was coming." She grinned, "I remember what it's like to fight side by side with my brothers and sisters and-."

"Is that why Amethyst called you her 'Sis?'" Jasper snapped out of her thoughts in shock when Steven said that.

"She...called me that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She seemed really sad though. Maybe she really wanted a sister. She is the youngest of the Crystal Gems, besides me of course, and she never got to met the other gems before the war." Jasper looked at Steven, leaned back on the cave, and sighed.

"Ya' know what runt?" She softly chuckle, covering her face with her hand, "Me too." She looked outside the cave, seeing that the rain had stop and the sun was slowly starting to set. Today, was an interesting trip, indeed.

 _"Sis...ha."_


	3. Forgotten, A New Beginning

**A/N: Not sure why people like it so much, but I am EXTREMELY thankful! I can't thank you guys enough for the support! Here is another chapter, but this is a different spin on the subject. I guess you can consider each one of these One-Shots? Multiple One-Shots? That works, I guess. Either way, if you guys want me to write more, continue to hit that favorite button! I've gotten about 24 favs and that makes my day! Don't forget to review as well for I love reading them.**

 **Also, before I end this Author's Note, give me ideas for stories! I'll be more than happy to write a few down if it strikes the fancy! Just remember guys, this won't be regularly updated or if I'll ever stop at any point. School and Work just drags me down but reading the reviews really help, so thank you guys!**

* * *

 _Description: Jasper becomes Uncorrupted, but at what cost? What will it mean for the Crystal Gems?_

Jasper took a deep breath, looking around frantically. She looked around, seeing four gems? Jasper frowned, and got up. Three of the gems looked scared, but why? She cleared her throat, before asking, "Hello, who are you?" All four looked at her in a mixture of confusion and shock. The small one, purple with silver hair turn to the large, strange two-gems. Two different gems? Was that normal?

"Er...Garnet?" The small purple gem asked, "Did you expect this?"

"Not at all." The gem, Garnet, responded. Jasper frowned, she's never heard of a Garnet gem before. Or at all really. She just knew what she was made for, and that was for fighting and protecting her Diamond. Who was her Diamond anyway?

"G-Garnet!" The white gem replied, Jasper thought that looked like a Pearl...right? Or was it a Crystal? "Th-This shouldn't be h-happening!"

"I think I know why." A quiet voice said, Jasper turned turned towards the gem. She wasn't any gem she's ever seen before. "I think it's because...if they remember, they become corrupted." Jasper raised an eyebrow, what do they mean.

"Enough!" Jasper boomed, making everyone tense. "I just want to know where my Diamond is! Who's Diamond do you belong too? I just came out of the Earth and I have no idea what's going on!" Jasper growled gruffly, as everyone's eyes, minus the small ones, widen.

"P-Pardon me, but, before that, l-let me introduce myself!" The quiet one said, "I'm Steven, and this is Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst."

"I've never heard of a 'Steven' before." The Jasper frowned. "I haven't even heard of Garnet's before either. I do know what a Pearl and Amethyst are. Pearl's are servants for high ranking Quartz and other gems, and Amethyst are Quartz Soldiers, though I think this one is runt." Pearl flinched at the word servant, Jasper wonder why as Amethyst tensed at the word 'runt.' These were all true terms, weren't they?

"Ha ha...well," Steven started, "Either way, I think You should _kinda_ know something." Jasper raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

"Your Diam-"

"Is currently out of the solar system! They had important business on Home World!" Pearl quickly interrupted him, covering his mouth. "Yes-Yes, they had very important business to take care of, but I'm sure they'll be back soon." Jasper nodded, accepting the answer with a smile.

"Very well! But where are the rest of the Quartz Soldiers, or was I a little early?" Jasper asked, turning to them with a smile.

"You were early, yes...but," Pearl said excitedly, "You came out of your hole perfect!" She beamed as Jasper puffed up her chest proudly. "Now, if you, well, pardon us, we need to talk with Steven! Just stay right there!" Pearl said, as Garnet picked up Steven, as Pearl and Amethyst followed suit. When they were far enough away, Steven squirm out of Garnet's grasp and turned to them.

"She needs to know the truth!" Steven said defensibly. "We can't just LIE to her! That's wrong!"

"I know Steven, but," Pearl sighed, as Amethyst cutted in.

"But Nuthin'! This is great! I could bond with another gem from EARTH!"

"Amethyst! We can't play arround, this is dangerous!"

"So what? Can't we reform her like the others? Like Peri and Lapis?"

"We can't," Garnet said, "Lapis is afraid of her, just like Peridot. We would have to inform them and have them prepared to not say a word about what just occurred.

"But we can't just lie!" Steven protested, "That's wrong, and mom wouldn't do that to someone!"

"Steven...I know it's hard." Pearl crouched down to his level, "But for now...we have to keep it a secret. If she's uncorrupted, that's great. You just have to remember, if Home World comes back to earth, the Earth will be destroyed." Steven paled at what she said, turning to Amethyst and Garnet for conformation.

"I..I'll keep quiet," Steven muttered, as Pearl patted his head. "It doesn't mean it'll be easy!"

"I know Steven, I know." Garnet said, "But we can do it."


End file.
